Amazing: P & S
by ladymichaelis69
Summary: You may wonder what the P and S stand for on this continuation of Amazing... well, it's simple. This story is both a Prequel and Sequel to the original fic. Now just sit back and enjoy katlynne's story. (story is not mine)


You may wonder what the P and S stand for on this continuation of Amazing... well, it's simple. This story is both a Prequel and Sequel to the original fic.  
Now just sit back and enjoy katlynne's story. ~Ginia

~

A young Vegeta sneezed as he opened another dusty tome and searched for what his tutor had instructed him to find. He knew that it was just an excuse for the old man to take a break from the inquisitive mind of the young prince, but now it was more a matter of honor on Vegeta's part. He had sworn he would find the information the old man wanted, and he would be damned if he stopped searching before he found it.

Groaning over the book's archaic script, Vegeta scanned the pages. Quickly he searched for key words that he had decided would clue him into the part of saiyan history he wanted. With a small cry of victory, the prince found first one, then another word, and knew he had found what he had been looking for.

"Three damn days in this cave of an archive. Nappa, remind me to have better lighting installed in here." Vegeta growled, waking up his guard.

"Huh?" Came the reply from the guard who had been assigned to watch over the young prince. Nappa was just reaching his full height and had only recently started to bulk up. Never one who was gifted with brains, all these books and scrolls were boring him to death. "Can we go now?" Nappa asked.

"Not yet. I have to decipher this script before we can go." Vegeta said absently.

Nappa grunted, shifted his position on the floor and went back to dozing. Vegeta spared his guard a look, then shaking his head went back to his work.

~

Years before, when Planet Vegeta was known as Planet Plant, there had been no saiyans. Then, the planet had been inhabited by a race called Tsufuru-jin. They had been slight of build and not very powerful, but what these people lacked in strength, they more than made up for in intelligence. They had an advanced science that allowed them to modify creatures.

It was deemed by the powers that be among the Tsufuru that they needed somebody to do the menial tasks that would free them to devote their time to more technological pursuits. Thus they took a native semi-intelligent race found on Planet Plant and transformed them. This new race resembled tailed monkeys, but stood upright and had the potential for independent thought. Nobody took into account that beings so close to animals would have the instincts of animals. That the need to claim territory would become so strong that the saiyans would eventually over run the planet.

A few Tsufuru saw the saiyans as nothing more than lab rats and expendable. As their planet advanced into intergalactic trade, there was a need for guards. So the geneticists created them, introducing these large saiyans into the slave population. The warrior genes turned out to be dominant and more and more strong fighting type saiyans were born. As the larger creatures took over the population of slaves, the females started dying from childbirth.

It took almost a whole generation before it was determined that the females couldn't survive when the baby being born had a higher power level than the mother did. By then there were few males left and even fewer females. The Tsufurus didn't want to lose their slave labor, so they modified the race again. They created more powerful females in hopes that this would stabilize the saiyan race. Unfortunately, by then a few scientists had attempted to modify males to do the job as well, taking some of the high-powered babies and using them as guinea pigs. They had coded their DNA to produce female as well as male hormones and organs. Then their power was channeled so they would be more peaceful, but kept the levels high so they could survive childbirth.

When these female type male saiyans were introduced into the population they were at first singled out and killed. The males found them too different and, as a race, they were more keyed to male/female mating. Once again the Tsufurus interfered and used more genetic engineering to interest some males to hunt other males for mates. Soon the population of saiyans started to grow, with both females and males being able to carry to term and survive births.

Eventually, the females grew strong enough to maintain the birth rate, and the males who could carry to term started to lessen in numbers. They very rarely were born and most times were killed because their power was so low a birth. The few that survived were used as slaves to the slaves. The numbers that managed to reach childbearing age were only a fraction of those born.

While the Tsufuru were adept at manipulating the genes of the saiyans and took pains to control their population, they were remiss with their own. Soon there were more deaths than births within the Tsufuru. As their numbers started to dwindle, the power of the saiyans grew. It was almost anti-climatic when the slaves revolted and took over the planet, killing off all the Tsufuru they could find. Once the masters were gone, the slaves had picked the strongest among them and set him up as king. That king was the ancestor of the current King Vijita.

The rumors of the Selects were circulating even as the crown was placed on the new king's head. At that time, the saiyan population had been decimated by the civil war and males were trying to find any way they could to reproduce so their lines continued. It was decided that the King would have first pick of any female of childbearing age and have as many consorts as he wished. Being a royal bastard wasn't looked down upon, as long as the king proclaimed you as his Still there were rumors of males who could become pregnant and had higher power ratings than even the royals, but none were brought forward so the rumors of Selects soon faded to a myth to be told around the fires of winter, a good tale, but not much else.

When the King and his nobles were setting up their laws, one was slipped in as a joke. All low level children were tested for power levels at birth. Those with almost no ki were tested for the genetic possibility of being a Select. That was the joke. No one really thought there were such beings, but all wanted to leave the hope for one open. Most babies born with low power levels, now called ki, were sent off planet. They were used to purge weaker planets in hopes of developing their kis and opening the planet up for possible colonization. Very few were ever heard from again and so it soon became the habit of fathers of lower level children to sell them into bondage, that way the parent got something out of the months of carrying the baby, instead of nothing when the child was sent off world.

~

Vegeta huffed out a breath, the pages he had written so long ago lying on the table where he had been reading over them. Looking over to the bed, he smiled as he watched his mate, Kakarrot, and the twins sleep. Even now with the security of love wrapping around him and his family, he wondered why he had gotten so lucky.

Thirteen years is young to decide who you wanted to mate, or rather what you wanted. Vegeta didn't know why he had copied and saved the story of Selects, but it had fascinated him even then. He remembered when he had given Nappa the orders to keep an eye out for any Selects that might be found in the pleasure houses. As the prince, he wasn't allowed to visit places like that, but Vegeta knew his guard went regularly.

Now in his twenties, Vegeta was pleased with the last year. Freezea had been dealt with; his death assured the ice-jin were no longer a threat. The prince was most pleased with his Select. Coming from the background he had, to the mother he was now was a great accomplishment. Even the meeting between Bardock and Kakarrot had been special.

Bardock had been called to the palace after returning from the last purge, not being told the reasons or being allowed to clean up. Four months in a pod did not make for a good impression on a Selects' sensitive nose. Kakarrot had looked the tall, scarred warrior over, grabbed him by the tail, and dragged him off to the baths. Bardock hadn't known how to act, and Raditz hadn't helped, the royal guard ending up rolling on the floor when his brother had yelled for servants and clean clothes.

That had been three months ago, and Bardock had settled into the palace and his new role as the father of the prince's mate. Vegeta suspected that there might be something going on between his father and the rugged warrior, but he wasn't going to complain. The king had been more relaxed of late and better able to concentrate on matters of state. It took a lot to change from a purging force to a merchant and protection force, but that was what the king was doing. He had decreed that since they were no longer working for Freezea, that the saiyan race should turn to more peaceful ways.

Strong arms circling Vegeta's shoulders and warm breath in his ear pulled the prince from his musings on the past. Turning he looked into the smiling face of his younger mate. Kakarrot always knew when Vegeta needed to be nudged from his thoughts, and this was one of those times.

"Come to bed, Vegeta. The babies and I need your warmth." Kakarrot purred at Vegeta.

"Yes. It's late and the past is over. It's time to spend time with my future." Vegeta smiled and kissed his mate, letting himself be drawn to the bed and the warmth of his family.


End file.
